Cidre Guild Arc
The Cidre Guild Arc is the fourteenth filler arc and the fifth filler arc after the timeskip. It ties into the movie One Piece: Stampede. Summary Buena Festa contacted the bounty hunter Cidre to reveal that Douglas Bullet would headline his upcoming Pirates Expo, and Cidre looked forward to taking him down there. Festa then revealed that Luffy had been invited as well, but was surprised as Cidre revealed that his guild was already going after the Straw Hat Pirates. Out at sea, the Straw Hats were under attack by the Cidre Guild and their guns that shot powerful blasts of carbonated water. They managed to escape by blasting off with Coup de Burst, but upon stopping at an island afterward they found that the Sunny's cola supply had run out. Luffy volunteered to go to the island to buy some cola, and found that it was dotted with pools of carbonated water. A ramune saleswoman named Caramel told Luffy that he could get cola from the factory, but warned him that it was controlled by the Cidre Guild. Luffy raced toward the factory, but was confronted by a Cidre Guild platoon led by Ginger. Ginger overwhelmed Luffy with a powerful carbonation blast, causing him to fall into a sinkhole and get swept away by an underground river. The river took Luffy to a pool where Boa Hancock was bathing, and the two reunited. Cidre found out that the two of them were on his island, and sent Ginger's squad to take them out. The group broke into the bathhouse, but were overwhelmed as Elder Nyon, Boa Sandersonia, and Boa Marigold assisted Luffy and Hancock. However, Ginger released carbon gas into the air, forcing Hancock to split up from her companions and escape with Luffy. Luffy and Hancock headed for the factory, and Hancock revealed to him that she was heading toward the Pirates Expo, a big and lawless pirate gathering. Cidre then went to confront them himself, refusing Luffy's request for cola as he attempted to kill the pirate. His subordinate Guarana came to back him up, and she battled Hancock while Luffy took on Cidre. Cidre increased his attack power by boosting his attacks with carbonation, but Luffy still overwhelmed him, reminding Cidre of when Douglas Bullet destroyed his hometown. Cidre decided to retreat into the factory and upgrade his equipment, leaving Guarana and Ginger outside to take on Luffy and Hancock. Meanwhile, the other Straw Hats were fighting the rest of the Cidre Guild on the coast, but the fight soon ended as the Guild members revealed they had been enslaved by Cidre and so had no loyalty to him. Luffy managed to get into the factory, and Marigold and Sandersonia rejoined Hancock as they took on Guarana and Ginger. After a brief fight, Hancock emerged victorious as she turned the duo into stone. Meanwhile, Cidre donned a more powerful carbonation rig as Luffy confronted him again. Cidre gained enough power to hit Luffy through the walls of the factory, but his attacks could not injure Luffy's rubber body. Luffy then activated Gear Third and overpowered and defeated Cidre with Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. Cidre's Pirates Expo invitation fell to the ground, and Luffy picked it up. The liberated Cidre Guild slaves gave the Straw Hats barrels of cola in repayment for their freedom. The Straw Hats set sail for Delta Island to go to the Pirates Expo, where a hunt for Gol D. Roger's treasure was promised. Meanwhile, Buena Festa heard that Cidre had been defeated and laughed at how weak the bounty hunter was. He and Douglas Bullet looked forward to the Pirates Expo unfolding. Trivia *At two episodes, this is the shortest filler arc in the anime. *This is the second filler arc to come out during an ongoing arc, Wano Country Arc, instead of between two arcs. The first was the Little East Blue Arc which came out during the Impel Down Arc. **Both arcs also served to introduce an upcoming movie, the first being for Strong World. Arc Navigation References Site Navigation ca:Arc del rei de l'àcid carbònic es:Arco del Rey del Ácido Carbónico it:Saga del re dell'acido carbonico ru:Арка Углекислотного Короля Category:Filler Arcs